ultimategloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle
Back to list of buildings. The castle contains 4 tabs: Upgrade, Info, Manor, Affair. *Upgrade: Will tell you what is needed to upgrade. *Info: Breaks down the stats on your castle. *Manor: Lover, Children, Marriage *Affair: Every hour you can choose a resource or experience (resource is better) Key castle upgrades: * Levels 1 - 6 will unlock the other buildings * Level 10 - Allows you to make T2 soldiers * Level 15 - Unlocks the Merchant Ship * Level 17 - Allows you to make T3 soldiers; unlocks the Altar * Level 23 - Allows you to make T4 soldiers * Level 30 - Allows you to make T5 soldiers; Gold Castle * Star Castle - Gives you another Army Castle Resources #? #? #? #? #Wall 4; Iron 457; Food 481; Stone 577; Wood ???? #Wall 5; Iron 840; Food 886; Stone 1072; Wood 979. #Lord 7; Wall 6; Warehouse 6; Iron 2672; Food 2827; Stone 3444; Wood 3135. #Lord 8; Wall 7; Watch Tower 7; Iron 5533; Food 5855; Stone 7146; Wood 6500. #Lord 9; Wall 8; Hospital 8; Iron 11,860; Food 12,555; Stone 15,334; Wood 13,944. #Lord 10; Wall 9; Embassy 9; Iron 24,143; Food 25,560; Stone 31,229; Wood 28,395. #Lord 11; Wall 10; Infantry Barrack 10; Iron 29,680; Food 31,423; Stone 38,395; Wood 34,909. #Lord 12; Wall 11; Archer Barrack 11; Iron 32,039; Food 33,921; Stone 41,448; Wood 37,684. #Lord 13; Wall 12; Calvary Barrack 12; Iron 34,507; Food 36,534; Stone 44,641; Wood 40,587. #Lord 14; Wall 13; Mage Barrack 13; Iron 37,025; Food 39,200; Stone 47,900; Wood 43,550. #Lord 16; Wall 14; Warehouse 14; Iron 54,174; Food 57,358; Stone 70,093; Wood 63,726. #Lord 18; Wall 15; Watch Tower 15; Iron 58,382; Food 61,813; Stone 75,538; Wood 68,675. #Lord 20; Wall 16; Hospital 16; Iron 105,305; Food 111,496; Stone 136,262; Wood 123,879. #Lord 22; Wall 17; Embassy 17; Iron 409,205; Food 433,270; Stone 529,530; Wood 481,400. #Lord 24; Wall 18; Infantry Barrack 18; Iron 714,634; Food 756,666; Stone 924,792; Wood 840,729. #Lord 26; Wall 19; Archer Barracks 19; Iron 1,249,787; Food 1,323,298; Stone 1,617,342 Wood 1,470,320. #Lord 28; Wall 20; Cavalry Barrack 20; Iron 2,308,485; Food 2,444,272; Stone 2,987,421; Wood 2,715,847. #Lord 30; Wall 21; Mage Barrack 21; Iron 3,195,211; Food 3,383,159; Stone 4,134,949; Wood 3,759,054. #Lord 32; Wall 22; Warehouse 22; Iron 3,966,314; Food 4,199,621; Stone 5,132,848; Wood 4,666,235. #Lord 35; Wall 23; Watch Tower 23; Iron 5,977,361; Food 6,328,964; Stone 7,735,379; Wood 7,032,172. #Wall 24; ? -- Iron: 7,495,910; Food: 7,336,840; Stone: 9,700,560; Wood: 8,818,700. #Lord 45; Wall 25; Embassy 25; Iron: 11,831,178; Food: 13,919,015; Stone 1,5310,906; Wood: 13,919,015. #Wall 26; Infantry Barrack 26; -- Iron 14,686,984; Food 15,550,919; Stone 19,006,656; Wood 17,278,787. #Wall 27; Archer Barrack 27; Iron 19,681,668; Food 20,839,407; Stone 25,470,364; Wood 23,154,886. #Lord 75; Wall 28; Calvary Barrack 28; Iron 24,470,518; Food 25,909,955; Stone 31,667,700; Wood 28,788,827. #Lord 90; Wall 29; Mage Barrack 29; Divine Hammer 1 (2500 Diamonds); Iron 60,344,222; Food 63,893,876; Stone 78,092,493; Wood 70,993,185. Star Castle Castle 30; Star stone 50 (5000 diamonds); Gold 632,800; Iron 672,300; Food 791,000; Stone 711,900; Wood 870,100. # Star Tower Stars: 1; Star stone 10 (1000 diamonds); Gold 352,200; Iron 388,800; Food 411,700; Stone 457,500; Wood 457,500. # Star Tower Stars 1; Star Stone 15 (1500 diamonds); Gold 422,700; Iron 466,600; Food 494,000; Stone 603,800; Wood 548,900. # Star Tower Stars 1; Star Stone 20 (2000 diamonds); Gold 507,200; Iron 559,900; Food 592,900; Stone 724,600; Wood 658,700. # Star Tower Stars 1; Star Stone 25 (2500 diamonds); Gold 608,700; Iron 671,900; Food 711,400; Stone 869,500; Wood 790,500. # Star Tower Stars: 1; Star Stone 30 (3000 diamonds); Gold 30,400; Iron 806,300; Food 853,700; Stone 1,043,400; Wood 948,600. # ? # ? # ? # ? # ?